Silenus Satyr
Silenus Satyr is a 2015 introduced character. He is the son of the Satyr from the Greek fable The Man and the Satyr. Silenus is a Royal as he is curious like his father and wants to know more about the humans. He doesn't take part in the arguing part of the Royal/Rebel drama as it confuses him why people would get annoyed if somebody doesn't follow their destiny. He does not agree with, much less understand, the poof theory. Character Personality Silenus is curious. He as to understand how everything works, moves or happens. He is constantly asking 'the humans' as he calles everyone else, how their world works. He hates the sentence 'it just does' and when people can't give him a logical reason for something. Other people get annoyed at him when he keeps asking 'why?' to everything they say. But he is young and ignorant and he will keep pestering them intill they finally get too thick and just walk away, leaving Silenus standing starring sadly after them. He is very welcoming to people and he tries to make friends with everyone, even if they obviously don't want anything to do with him. But his friends need to pick their words carefully when talking to him, if they contradict themselves in any way or say something hypocrisy, Silenus turns cold and puts up a wall between himself and the speaker. He will avoid this person like the plague for a week, never speaking to them or even accnologing their presence. After a week of this behaviour, Silenus will forget all about the incident and resumes talking to the person like nothing ever after happened. Appearance Silenus' most striking feature are his legs, or lack of normal ones. He has fury, brown, goat legs with small, shiny, black hoves. These give him incredible grip but makes him a bit wobbly as he is only a kid and learning how to use them properly. He is skiny and small with a tanned skin tone. His hair is curly and brown, the same shade as his 'leg hair'. His eyes a big and brown, giving him an innocent look. Silenus' hair is a birds nest, it's curly, short, unflattenable and uncombable. His father has long since given up hope of it ever staying down. Fable - The Man and the Satyr How the story goes A man is walking in the woods when he meets a satyr. The man is very cold and blows on his hands. The satyr asks him why he did this and the man replies that his breath warms his hands. The satyr invites the man to his cave for some soup to warm him up and the man agrees. When they reach the house, the satyr sets a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of the man. The man blows on the soup. The satyr asks the man why he blew on the soup and the man replies that his breath cools the soup. The satyr is shocked that the man can blow both hot and cold and sends him out of his cave. How Silenus fits into it After the events of the story, the satyr mets a dyrad and they fall in love. Silenus is born and grows up with his mother and father in their cave. Not realising that his father is part of a fable, young Silenus plays with the other satyr kids and is homeschooled by his parents, his mother mostly. Sadly, the day Silenus goes to Ever After High, his mothers tree (a willow) and her life line, is burned, and she dies. Silenus kinds comfort in his father and gets over her death, but he still has a great fear of fire. Relationships Family He lived with his father in a cave on the side of a steep mountain. Silenus teaches his father about the humans, or toe-walkers as his father calls them. Friends TBA Pet Every young satyr on Silenus' mountain (there are at least ten different families living on it) are given a pet goat of their choosing when they are kids. Silenus picked a grey and white pygmy goat as his partner and called him Billy. Romance He has a huge 'secret' crush on Wren F. Baum but she doesn't seem to notice him. She is also way out of Silenus' league but it's always said that Satyrs chase after Dyards, and Silenus is no exception. Outfits Quotes Trivia * Is first name, Silenus, is that of the famous Satyr that was the advisor to Dionysus in Greek mythology. Gallery TBA Category:Work in progress Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Satyrs Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:The Satyr and the Traveller